Tempos Secretos
by Arashi Kaminari e Brazinha
Summary: Com o passar do tempo, as preocupações e a convivência podem ofuscar um amor. Mas cabe àquele que percebeu o desgaste dar o ponto final... ou não? Como será que Hiei irá fugir desse beco sem saída? Shounen ai, Long fic, drama, romance, angs e talvez lemon
1. Prólogo

TEMPOS SECRETOS

Arashi Kaminari e Brazinha

Prólogo

Hiei POV

É um dia calmo... A neve cai lá fora... As flores estão escondidas sob o branco que se alastra pela cidade... Como é de se esperar de um inverno no Japão. E eu? Bem... Eu estou sentado ao pé da cama de Kurama... Sua face está tão calma e serena, como todas as vezes que o vejo dormir.

Quando toco seu rosto branco – branco como a neve –, posso sentir a maciez de sua pele entre meus dedos, o calor de seu corpo... E com todas estas sensações, eu sinto... O medo quase que palpável que tive de perdê-lo.

Brigamos, quase todas as vezes, por motivos fúteis. Aliás... Eu brigo. Mas daquela vez, eu vi seu rosto se contorcer em lágrimas. Pude ver a triste expressão que nunca em minha vida, eu desejo ver de novo. E mais do que isso... Vi a descrença do meu amor por ele. Aquilo foi mais do que eu poderia suportar.

Eu nunca quis machucá-lo. Mas daquela vez, eu o machuquei. E até hoje, ele não me perdoou por isso...

Suspirando, olho para fora e começo a divagar em pensamentos. Acabo sendo tragado por velhas lembranças.

**oOo**

Passeávamos juntos naquela manhã de domingo. E ele estava calado, como quem queria me perguntar algo. Seus olhos faiscavam com algum sentimento contido, o qual eu não conseguia distinguir.

Quando já estávamos longe das pessoas, sentamos numa pequena praça da cidade – a qual vivia deserta a maior parte do tempo. E aquele dia então... Não havia uma alma sequer. Apenas os animais e o vento que bagunçava nossos cabelos.

Então, a briga começou. Enfim, eu podia ver claramente qual era aquele sentimento que envolvia Kurama.

– Hiei... – ele começou com a voz baixa, como se medisse as palavras que usaria. Mas sua voz mantinha um tom raivoso.

– O que foi, Kurama?

– Quando pretendia me contar?

– Contar o quê? – naquele momento, eu me senti apreensivo. Meu corpo inteiro se estremeceu por dentro, apesar d´eu não demonstrar isso. Será que ele havia descoberto? Ele não podia ter descoberto naquela hora! "Eu iria resolver tudo!" Era nisso que eu pensava. Meu coração estava disparado. E eu sabia que ele podia ver meu estado, apenas olhando em meus olhos.

– Ah, por favor! Não se faça de cínico, Hiei! – sua voz havia aumentado naquele momento. Num piscar de olhos, Kurama já estava de pé, apontando freneticamente para mim. Seus olhos faiscavam de raiva. Por um momento eu me vi com uma feição surpresa e incrivelmente patética.

– Kurama, do que você está falan...

– Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando! – ele rebateu com o tom de voz mais alto ainda, me interrompendo. Entendi na mesma hora que ele sabia. Mas como?

– Como você descobriu? – minha voz saiu baixa. Quase num sussurro. Ele me encarou com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Então você não nega... – e aos poucos sua voz foi sumindo, dando lugar a soluços de cortar o coração.

– Kurama, eu...

– Eu acreditei em você... Como você pode me enganar desse jeito?

– Eu...

– Provavelmente eu não significo nada demais para você. Nada mais do que isso, não é? ME RESPONDA, HIEI!

– Isso não é verdade!

– Como não? Então você acha divertido enganar os outros? VOCÊ FINGIU QUE ME AMAVA! FINGIU! NÃO FINGIU TUDO O QUE PASSAMOS? JUNTOS! TUDO UMA DIVERSÃO! UMA DIVERSÃO! – ele apontava para mim, enquanto me acusava.

As lágrimas cristalinas caíam de forma abundante pela pele alva e delicada. Eu queria envolvê-lo em meus braços, passar um pouco de conforto. Mas sequer ousava abraçá-lo naquele momento. Eu queria dizer tantas e tantas coisas... Mas minha voz não queria sair.

Queria dizer o quanto ele era importante para mim. Que não era apenas mais uma diversão e que eu o amava de verdade! Mas eu não consegui dizer aquilo para ele.

Por um momento, no auge da minha estupidez, pensei que o estava perdendo. Então, ele correu. Pela primeira vez, me vi confuso e sem saber o que fazer. Fiquei sozinho naquele parque escuro, lembrando-me de como toda aquela história havia começado. De como nós dois fomos parar naquela situação.

**oOo**

E agora, tudo veio a ficar numa paz... As coisas melhoraram, é verdade. Mas nunca ficarão num constante de mar de rosas.

_Continua..._


	2. Raiz dos Problemas

**TEMPOS SECRETOS**  
_Arashi Kaminari e Brazinha_

**Capítulo 01 – Raiz dos problemas **

**Hiei POV**

Meu casaco está jogado em algum canto do quarto de Kurama. Mas eu não me importo. Nem com ele, muito menos com o celular que toca incessantemente dentro de um de seus bolsos. Sei quem está do outro lado da linha. Não atendo. Não estou nem um pouco afim de fazê-lo. Só haveria mais dor.

**oOo**

Meus amigos e eu tínhamos acabado de nos formar no curso superior. Após anos, queríamos aproveitar todas as noites que perdemos estudando. A festa de formatura não seria suficiente para extravasar. Precisávamos de uma grande festa, a qual pudéssemos agir sem pensarmos nas convenções ou no que diriam de nós no dia seguinte.

Resolvemos fazer uma festa na casa de praia do nosso representante. Avisamos a Deus e o mundo. Nem sabíamos se teríamos suprimento para saciar a todos, mas não estávamos preocupados com isso.

Estava avisando um grupo de garotas, quando a vi pela primeira vez. Ela havia sido a primeira mulher que me chamou a atenção apenas pela beleza. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela. Alta e ruiva. Fazia meu tipo. Não perdi tempo e a convidei.

Enrolei-a, assim como eu fazia com todas as outras que eu queria em minha cama. Pedi que fosse à festa, que não iria se decepcionar. Ela apenas me ofereceu aquele olhar de quem queria ser comida por mim. Sorri e deixei um convite com ela. Molhei meus lábios de antecipação.

A noite prometia e eu já tinha quase como certa a pós-festa. Minha noite se estenderia até as seis da manhã. Era um limite que eu tinha aceitado após fazer um pacto com alguns colegas de classe: não podíamos sair com a mesma garota que estudasse na faculdade por mais de duas semanas. Queríamos parecer inatingíveis. Mais tarde é que eu fui perceber o quão infantil fomos.

As coisas saíram como planejado. Tive uma das melhores noites da minha vida, regada a muita bebida alcoólica. Bem no estilo universitário mesmo. Fiquei com algumas garotas daquelas bandas litorâneas, enquanto eu me divertia com a ruiva que havia me encantado.

Pensei que eu precisaria de uns dois dias para conseguir algo. Mas para minha surpresa, Mukuro havia tomado a iniciativa. Naquela mesma noite a tive em meus braços. Ela era muito mais do que eu esperava. Se antes eu pensava que aquela noite não daria em nada, eu já tinha minhas dúvidas à vista.

Eu adorava a iniciativa que ela tinha em certos momentos, enquanto ela adorava minha pretensão. Na cama éramos como animais. Pedia-me para lhe chamar de cadela, que ela me chamaria do que eu quisesse. Disse que se eu a convencesse das minhas mentiras, ela satisfaria todos os meus desejos.

Não tivemos impasses. Ela topava tudo e eu me encantava cada vez mais. Se a garota não participasse, eu dispensava na hora sem pensar duas vezes. E cumprindo o pacto, às seis da manhã a liberei... Desejando que ela voltasse à cama.

Mas eu não havia deixado por aquilo mesmo. Marcamos um encontro num bar. Eu tinha minhas expectativas, mas contava com a possibilidade dela também não aparecer. Garotas do tipo dela não gostavam de se envolverem com o mesmo cara duas vezes. Evitavam se apaixonar. Era incrível como esse tipo me fascinava.

Todos naquele bar me conheciam, mas pedi que ela fingisse não saber disso assim que chegou. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal, caso alguém nos interrompesse para me cumprimentar. Ela sorriu e me perguntou se eu escondia algum segredo. Devolvi o sorriso e lhe respondi que não ganharia nada sabendo do meu passado. Queria apenas aproveitar o presente... Com ela ao meu lado.

Já havia se passado algumas horas e eu estava travado. Nunca havia me acontecido antes. Eu não conseguia colocar as palavras na minha boca e levar a ruiva para a cama. Desperdiçar meu tempo não era meu tipo de jogada. O ataque era minha especialidade, mas parecia que eu tinha esquecido a técnica.

Se não rolasse nada naquela noite, eu não me importaria. Eu simplesmente poderia resumir todo o episódio em uma única palavra: fiasco. Mas como toque de mágica, ela nos salvou. Fez todo aquele tempo perdido valer a pena. Com aquele ar selvagem de ser, ela tomou a iniciativa novamente. Quando dei por mim, estávamos num motel.

E até às seis da manhã, ela foi minha. Despediu-se de mim com um beijo arrebatador, prometendo mais noites gloriosas. Bastava eu procurá-la. Ela sempre estaria me esperando para nos divertimos. Estava preste a dizer alguma besteira, quando eu me dei conta que não poderia mais viver sem o veneno que ela possuía.

Aquele foi o começo dos meus problemas futuros...

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Nota das Autoras:_**

_Agradecemos os comentários, mas infelizmente não podemos falar nada no momento, senão a fanfiction irá perder o mistério._


End file.
